Tylko ślub
by euphoria814
Summary: Część uzupełniająca dla Tylko w tańcu / slash McShep / Sentinel and Guide AU Rodney i John biorą ślub
**Jest to miniatura uzupełniająca dla 'Tylko w tańcu', które należy przeczytać jako pierwsze :)**

 **betowała cudowa okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

John spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i przeczesał włosy, wiedząc, że nie powinien z nimi za wiele robić. Jeśli tylko próbował jakoś je okiełznać, Rodney wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby John wyrwał mu serce z piersi i podał na kolację. Jego Strażnik nadal miał problem z wyrażaniem uczuć, ale akurat jego emocje dotyczące fryzury Johna były dostatecznie klarowne, aby wiedział, że w tym szczególnym dniu nie należy zbytnio denerwować Rodneya. 

Jego mundur – z nowymi naszywkami – pułkownika prezentował się nienagannie. I John sprawdził jeszcze raz czy aby na pewno wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Założył czapkę, aby upewnić się czy nic podejrzanie nie wystaje, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby musiał cokolwiek poprawiać. Pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin i wiedział, że to bardziej nerwy, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić. 

Ciche pukanie do drzwi prawie przyprawiło go o zawał i zdjął pospiesznie czapkę, wkładając ją pod ramię dokładnie tak jak uczono go w wojsku. Jeannie – jeszcze w szlafroku – wpatrywała się w niego mocno zaskoczona. 

\- Już jesteś gotowy? – spytała zszokowana, a potem spojrzała na swój zegarek. – Nie jestem spóźniona, prawda? – upewniła się. 

\- Nie, spokojnie. Nie mogłem spać – odparł i potarł swój kark, czując rumieniec, który wdzierał mu się na policzki. 

Jeannie uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej i wyciągnęła rękę, aby go poklepać po ramieniu, ale złapał ją w nadgarstku i po prostu przyciągnął kobietę do siebie. Nigdy się nie przytulali, ale Madison uwielbiała go obejmować i chyba czas najwyższy było wejść w szersze kontakty z Millerami. 

\- W końcu będziemy rodziną – wyszeptał jej do ucha i poczuł jak kobieta zmiękła w jego ramionach. 

\- Jeśli o to chodzi… - zaczęła i urwała. – Nie mogę znaleźć Rodneya – przyznała. – Nie wiem jakim cudem się zapodział. Wybraliście chyba najmniejszy dom na przedmieściach… 

Faktycznie nie starali się o nic wystawnego. John chciał czegoś ciepłego i łatwego do posprzątania. Czegoś, co maksymalnie różniłoby się od ich kwater w kompleksie. Poza tym spory ogródek wspaniale nadawał się do zabaw z dziećmi, gdy Teyla przyprowadzała Torrena. Madison niemal od razu zaakceptowała małego i Ronon teraz musiał nosić oboje na swoich barkach. Rodney początkowo narzekał na hałas, ale głównie po to, aby nie przyznać się, że jest faktycznie szczęśliwy. 

\- Wiem gdzie jest – odparł spokojnie, cmokając ją w policzek.

ooo

Rodney do końca nie wiedział dlaczego Radek tak usilnie nie wykonuje swoich poleceń. Żadna z symulacji nie była włączona, a nieliczni marines wchodzili do laboratorium rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenia, jakby nie byli świadomi tego, że sama ich obecność była zawadą. Przynajmniej Mitchell nie irytował go swoją obecnością. 

Równanie na tablicy usilnie nie chciało się rozwiązać, więc zagryzł zęby i spróbował jeszcze raz na tablecie. Jego dłoń była brudna od tuszu markera, a to oznaczało, że straci dzisiejszego wieczora ponad połowę swojego naskórka na próbie doprowadzenia się do czystości. 

Właśnie miał jeszcze raz wprowadzić równanie, gdy jego zmysły wyostrzyły się. Obecność Przewodnika była niczym żarówka w czarnej dziurze i wiedział, że zaraz sam pochłonie to światło, jeśli nie skupi się bardziej na Johnie. Nie miał odlotu tak dawno, że już prawie zapominał jakie to było uczucie. 

Odwrócił się i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł, że Przewodnik miał na sobie swój galowy mundur. Marines właśnie się rozluźniali po niemym salucie, który oddawali za każdym razem, gdy oficer pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. 

\- John? – spytał niepewnie Rodney. – Niezapowiedziana kolacja? – spytał. 

John uśmiechnął się widocznie rozbawiony. 

\- Próbuj dalej – zachęcił go Przewodnik. 

\- Dostałem Nobla? – zaryzykował, a John roześmiał się tak dźwięcznie, że nagle wszystko trafiło na swoje miejsce. –Rany boskie! Zapomniałem o naszym ślubie! – krzyknął tak głośno, że ból to sprawiło jego własny uszom. 

Rzucił tablet na stół laboratoryjny i podniósł głowę, żeby wrzasnąć na Zelenkę, ale laboratorium było całkiem puste. 

\- Radek dzwonił, żeby mnie wczoraj powiadomić, że nie dałeś się wyciągnąć z laboratorium – przyznał John spokojnie. 

Rodney nie mógł nie zamrugać. Możliwe, że znowu pracował całą noc, ale czuł się doskonale. 

\- Chryste! Powiedz, że nie zaczęliście beze mnie – poprosił i dostrzegł, że jego Przewodnik z trudem hamuje śmiech. 

\- Tak, Rodney. Znalazłem innego jajogłowego, który akurat był na granicy odkrycia, które mogło zmienić nasze pojęcie na temat fizyki czasoprzestrzeni – odparł John lekko zgryźliwie. 

Rodney zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. 

\- To Kavanagh, prawda? Rozmawiał z tobą? Chciał coś od ciebie? – spytał, mrużąc oczy i John zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, jakby nie potrafił przestać. – John! To nie jest śmieszne! Widziałem jak ten idiota na ciebie patrzy! Ma IQ porównywalne do Grodina! Nie chcesz być z kimś takim… - uświadomił swojego Przewodnika, który nadal zaśmiewał się w najlepsze.

ooo

Rodney odmawiał ślubu w swoim fartuchu laboratoryjnym, ale Jeannie na szczęście zabrała jego garnitur. Pastor, który stał koło kolesia z durszlakiem na głowie, nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Okazało się w trakcie rozmów o ich wymarzonym ślubie, że John chciał księdza oraz Rodneya na miejscu, Strażnik okazał się natomiast jednak członkiem jakiegoś kościoła – ku przerażeniu swojej siostry, która chciała uczynić z ceremonii kolejną formę promocji ich dwójki. 

\- Co to, u licha, jest? – szepnął O'Neill, ale na tyle głośno, że Madison zaczęła się śmiać. 

\- Kapłan Kościoła Latającego Potwora Spaghetti – podpowiedział mu usłużnie Daniel i John starał się zachować kamienną twarz. 

Byli otoczeni przez bliskich i krewnych. Dostrzegał w tle również sylwetkę swojego brata i nie był zaskoczony, że Dave nie podszedł bliżej. Ojciec nie chciałby ich rozmawiających i obaj zaczynali to pojmować. 

Trzask, który rozległ się w pomieszczeniu, sprawił, że Jeannie podskoczyła wystraszona, podobnie jak Carter, która zszokowana wpatrywała się w to jak O'Neill pacnął Mitchella w podgoloną głową. 

\- Nie wstyd ci? Patrz za kogo Sheppard musi teraz wychodzić za mąż! A to był taki dobry pilot – syknął generał. 

Mitchell nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego. 

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Sir, ale pozbył się pan McKaya przy pierwszej sposobności – wytknął mu Cameron i John nie był wcale zaskoczony. 

Miał nawet dodać, że ten ślub nawet spełniał w pełni jego wymagania, gdy Rodney w końcu pojawił się w nawie kościoła. Jego Strażnik przebiegł prawie całą odległość, co wyglądało komicznie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy spojrzał na zegarek. 

\- Nie spóźniłem się! – powiedział dumny z siebie Rodney i John nie mógł go nie pocałować miękko w usta. 

\- On jest taki zawsze? – spytał Ronon stojący po jego prawej, a potem jęknął. 

I John nie musiał zastanawiać się nawet nad tym czy Teyla właśnie walnęła go łokciem.

ooo

John spodziewał się, że kiedy dojdzie do przysiąg Rodney zrobi znowu coś idiotycznego, a cierpliwość pastora została tego dnia mocno nadszarpnięta. Oczywiście kapłan pastafarian miał pewne prawo udzielić im ślubu, ale istniało zagrożenie, że wraz z klechą umknie również urzędnik stanu cywilnego. A John nie chciał przeżywać kolejnego wieczoru kawalerskiego z Jeannie, Teylą i Rononem, który cały czas mówił o tym, że nie powinien wychodzić za mąż i jest w stanie przerzucić go na Hawaje za małą opłatą. 

Rodney zabrał Zelenkę po prostu do obserwatorium w McMurdo, chociaż John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego Strażnik chciał obejrzeć jakieś ruiny Jacksona – i to do tego na Syberii.  
McKay w końcu spojrzał na niego, gdy pastor dał im dojść do głosu. 

\- Kocham cię – powiedział jego Strażnik i Johna nagle uderzyło, że nigdy sobie tego nie powiedzieli. – Przy świadkach, przy rodzinie i przy naszych znajomych, po prostu cię kocham – dodał. 

I John miał przygotowaną długą przemowę o wypełnianiu pustki i może coś nieskładnego na temat tego, co tak naprawdę odbiera przez więź, żeby ci wszyscy ludzie wokół zrozumieli, że w Rodneyu jest coś więcej niż ekscentryzm. I jego Strażnik tak po prostu zrujnował go dla wszystkich innych. 

\- Ja też cię kocham – odpowiedział więc, widząc jak unoszą się kąciki ust Rodneya. 

Nie musiał nawet sięgać przez nić, aby wiedzieć, że myślą o tym samym. 

Jeannie tuż za nimi zaczęła łkać i Rodney spojrzał na nią przewracając oczami. 

\- No i dlaczego płaczesz? – spytał jego Strażnik kompletnie skonsternowany. – Przecież to tylko ślub. To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, że będę go kochał całe życie – dodał kompletnie nieświadom jak to brzmi i John musiał go pocałować raz jeszcze. 

I skutecznie uniemożliwić mu dalsze mówienie.


End file.
